Talk:New Berlin colony
Colony or city? Was it stated that the New Berlin mentioned in was the colony and not the city? Tough Little Ship 15:45, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Actually, he just said "New Berlin", besides which, I think it could be that the New Berlin colony was on the moon. Considering Enterprise was made after DS9, it seems likely that they were trying to tie it in with past series by referencing NB. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:51, 10 February 2006 (UTC) :The NB colony is probably not on the Moon because it falsely reported a Borg incursion into its star system in . - 18:18, 11 June 2006 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to believe that this all is intended to refer to the same lunar city, and that any early inconsistencies are simply because the writers hadn't specifically decided where it should be located. I recommend a merge of the two articles. -- 06:16, 16 January 2007 (UTC) I don't understand why people believe there are two New Berlins. New Berlin is New Berlin. Putting Up for Merge I'm putting the article up for merging with New Berlin, becuase I think its correct, and the previous discussion was mostly in favour of this. It's easier to assume that there is one colony, on the moon, which can be referred to as either New Berlin or New Berlin colony. Unless there is evidence otherwise, why assume two? Out of the two references to "New Berlin colony", the first is easily reconcilable with it being a moon base. Now, there is an inconsistency with the second one (why would a moon colony detect borg signals "in its system"?), but I think we shouldn't try to sweep inconsistencies under the carpet by creating two articles based on semantic differences; we can just note the problem in the combined article. – Cleanse 07:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Um, anyone intested? – Cleanse 07:16, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : Agreed, Merge these. No one seems to be defending the separation. And I see no inconsistency. Why can't New Berlin be the one to (mis)identify a ship entering its detection? It just means it was the one to do so instead of Spacedock, Utopia Planitia or Jupiter Station. Dangerdan97 03:14, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :: Oppose. Please refer to the following context: :: * RIKER: "The New Berlin colony say they're under attack." :: * PICARD: "What's our ETA?" :: * WORF: "15 minutes, 30 seconds." :: * WORF: "Incoming message from the New Berlin colony. They have canceled their distress call. A Ferengi trading ship entered their system and they panicked." ::::::::::: Later... :: * PICARD: "Captain's log, supplemental. We have been on patrol for 16 hours without any reports of further Borg activity. But tensions continue to run high on the colonies in this sector." :: First of all, if the Sol sector, much less Sol system was in danger there would have been much more importance put on the mission, other than 15 starships. There was no indication that Sol/Earth was in danger, or that they were anywhere near Earth at the time. Note Worf's comment, "''A Ferengi trading ship entered ''their system"...'their system' hardly seems to indicate the super most important 'Sol system.' Secondly, regarding Picard's log, "colonies in this sector" kind of sets the scene of where this is taking place, the 'defenseless frontier of the Federation', these were colony being threatened, not the heart of the Federation... ::Regarding the second reference cited to this article, that seems less concrete. The DS9 ep ref aired within a year of the TNG ep reference. At the time, that was the only "New Berlin" established in Trek, hence the association here. So, I have less reservation about moving the DS9 ref than the TNG ref. --Alan del Beccio 16:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 22nd century The article mentions 24th century only, but in Enterprise episode "First Flight" New Berlin was already mentioned as (observation?)station. 23:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :What you state is already in the New Berlin article, which is different than this colony.--31dot 00:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC)